1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pigment dispersion liquid. Further, the present invention also relates to a decorative material and a transfer material for forming a decorative material using the pigment dispersion liquid, a substrate with a decorative material using the decorative material, and a touch panel using the decorative material and the substrate with a decorative material. In addition, the present invention also relates to an information display device including the touch panel. In addition, the present invention also relates to a graft type silicone polymer which is able to be used in the pigment dispersion liquid.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an electronic device such as a mobile phone, a car navigation system, a personal computer, a ticket vending machine, and a banking terminal, recently, a touch panel type input device has been disposed on the surface of a liquid crystal device or the like, and a finger, a touch pen, or the like is brought into contact with a portion in which an instruction image is displayed while referring to the instruction image displayed on an image display region of the liquid crystal device, and thus, information corresponding to the instruction image is input.
Such an input device (a touch panel) includes a resistive film type input device, a capacitance type input device, and the like. The capacitance type input device has an advantage in which a light transmissive conductive film may be simply formed on one substrate. In addition, the capacitance type input device has an advantage in which a light transmissive conductive film may be formed on one substrate. In a capacitance type touch panel of a cover glass integrated type (one glass solution: OGS) touch panel, a front plate is integrated with a capacitance type input device, and thus, a reduction in a thickness and a weight is able to be attained.
In such a capacitance type input device, in order to make a drawing circuit or the like of a display device invisible to a user and to make the visual quality excellent, a decorative material is formed into the shape of a frame surrounding an information display portion (also referred to as an image display portion and a light transmissive region) which is in contact with a finger, a touch pen, or the like, and thus, decoration is performed. A white decorative material is required as a decorative material for performing such decoration from the viewpoint of design or visual quality. In addition, the drawing circuit or the like of the display device is seen through with only the white decorative material, and thus, in order to make the drawing circuit or the like of the display device invisible to the user, a black decorative material (also referred to as a light shielding layer) or a decorative material colored with other colors is required to be used.
When a colored decorative material such as a white decorative material is manufactured, in general, a method using a pigment dispersion liquid is known. In order to increase the dispersibility of the pigment, a polymer compound may be added to the pigment dispersion liquid as a pigment dispersant.
On the other hand, in the cosmetics field, it is known that a graft type silicone polymer which has high solubility with respect to a volatile solvent having no skin irritancy is used as a polymer compound (refer to JP2008-274116A). Specifically, in JP2008-274116A, a graft type silicone polymer which contains (a) a mercapto modified silicone polymer and (b) a polymerization product of a radical polymerizable monomer component selected such that a solubility parameter of a polymerization product of only a radical polymerizable monomer component containing a (meth)acrylic acid and/or a (meth)acrylic acid alkyl ester becomes greater than or equal to 9.14 (cal/cm3)1/2, has a storage elastic modulus of greater than or equal to 1×105 Pa at a temperature of 37° C. and a frequency of 1 Hz, and is dissolved in decamethyl cyclopentasiloxane in the amount of greater than or equal to 1 weight % at 23° C., is disclosed. In addition, in JP2008-274116A, an example is disclosed in which titanium dioxide or the like is further mixed into such a graft type silicone polymer, and thus, sunscreen cream or liquid foundation which is an emulsion is obtained.